Un Dia Diferente a los Demás
by Sayumi271
Summary: Sayumi Ihara es una chica como cualquier otra, cuando entra a la preparatoria Ourin y conoce nuevos amigos y enemigos talvez... ella tiene que resolver todos los problemas en los que se va a meter a causa de esos enemigos.


**Un día diferente a los demás**

**Capitulo 1**

«El primer día»

Era un miércoles de una nublada mañana, como el estúpido despertador sonó tan fuerte me levante y camine hacia la puerta, de repente escuché a mi madre gritar desde la cocina.

-¡Sayumi!, baja a tomar tu desayuno-lo dijo un poco afonica-apurate que vas a llegar tarde, acaso ¿esperas que sea como fue el año pasado?

Si "_sea como fue"_, esa era su frase favorita, aunque parecía sacada de un libro de literatura entendible solo por filósofos, mi madre no acostumbraba a gritar así tan seguido.

Porque a pesar de que estuviera en "esa etapa de la vida" ella y yo somos muy unidas, aunque como toda madre e hija todas tenemos defectos.

Baje apresurada cuando mire el reloj, tome unos panes y una rápida taza de leche y corrí hacia la puerta.

-Mamá, ya me voy, ¡Adiós!.

-Adiós hija, suerte en tu primer día de clases.

Si, hoy era mi primer día de clases en una preparatoria no muy lujosa de este lado de la ciudad, según lo que escuche ahí había un ambiente un poco soberbio y frio pero no me preocupe por eso, porque siempre que había una situación así, yo la arreglaba.

Apenas entre en la clase 2-B, me sentí como un extraterrestre bajado de Marte, todos parecían muy serios, soberbios y con un corazón de hielo, según lo que había escuchado Berry Mitsuki era la más popular de la clase 2-B, la vi acercarse y comenzó a "dar su discurso de bienvenida a los nuevos".

-¡Oh! Vean cuantos "nuevos" hay aquí-exclamo jugando con su cabello que tenemos que darles una buena bienvenida

Apenas escucharon eso todos empezaron a hacer un círculo alrededor de todos los nuevos-incluyéndome se paro frente a nosotros, yo sentí que esto se iba a poner mal.

-Haber….tu-dijo señalando a un chico con lentes que parecía salido de una biblioteca-.¿me harías el favor de cargar mis libros?

-Cla...Claro-contesto tartamudeando-.

Berry le dio como cinco libros y comenzó a reírse.

-Por Dios, que tonto-dijo conteniendo la risa-¿acaso no te diste cuenta que tiene chicle pegado abajo?

El pobre chico agacho la cabeza y espero callado

-¡Hey!, no puedes hacer lo que te plazca con las personas-exclamo una chica desde atrá que no te gustaría que te lo hicieran a ti ¿verdad?

-Pues piensas mal-grito Berry arqueando una í, yo hago lo que quiero quien me lo va a impedir, ¿tu?

-¡Sí!, tú no eres más que una niña engreída

Berry y esa chica estaban a punto de agarrarse de los cabellos cuando sonó la campana

-Te salvaste de esta-grito la próxima vez, vas a ver qué…AQUÍ, ¡mando yo!

Yo, estaba más que sorprendida, es mas por poco faltaba que hicieran un concurso de insultos para arreglárselas entre ellas, de repente una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos

-¡Hey!, tú la chica que está ahí parada como tonta.

_Quien rayos dijo eso, seguro es otra que quiere problemas._

-Ja, ja-dijo riéón si te asuste, me llamo Satsuki Hideki, soy la que acaba de pelearse con esa chica chata de pelo negro.

-¡Oh!, te refieres a Berry, pero bueno no te preocupes por eso, me gusto su "pequeño intercambio de palabras".

Las dos nos reímos y empezamos a hablar.

-Por llamo Sayumi Ihara.

-Bonito nombre-dijo , ¿puedo decirte Sayu?

-¡Claro!-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa-.

Las clases iban a empezar, Satsuki y yo entramos al salón

-Buenos días a todos-dijo el que los alumnos nuevo se sientan bienvenidos y disfruten de este nuevo año, mi nombre es Kotaro Ajibana y seré su tutor este año.

Las horas pasaban y llego el receso, Satsuki me jalo del brazo y me llevo hacia el patio.

-¡Sayu!, ven te quiero presentar a alguien-dijo es mi mejor amigo y quiero que ustedes dos se lleven bien.

-Umm-dude-.¿nosotros?, y eso porque.

-Porque tú eres mi mejor amiga-exclamo-.y el es mi mejor amigo, entonces quiero que se lleven bien pera estar juntos en los recesos-dijo sonriendo-.¿entendiste?.

-Si, eso creo-dije pensativa-.

_Satsuki era buena amiga y un poco loca, pero nunca menciono un "mejor amigo"._

-¡Ryuuzaki!-grito con las manos cerca de la boca-.¡te quiero presentar a alguien!.

Unos segundos después apareció un chico un poco flaco y alto escuchando música en un MP3.

-¡¿Acaso no puedo escuchar música tranquilo? a quien me quieres presentar.

-¿No la vez?-dijo alado mío, se llama Sayumi Ihara.

_No esta tan mal, ¡¿pero qué pasa conmigo?, Sayumi no pienses en esas cosas._

-Hola, gusto en conocerte-dijo nombre es Ryuuzaki Fuwa.

Mis mejillas se calentaron cuando me sonrió y solo pude devolverle la sonrisa.

-Ja, ja-interrumpió , tienes que decir algo, ¿acaso eres asi de tímida?.

_Satsuki….tiene razón mejor digo algo._

-Igualmente-dije MP3.

_¡Hay! Estúpida, estúpida, "lindo mp3" ¿no se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa?._

-Bueno-dijo Satsuki-. yo tengo que comprar algunas cosas, espero que no les importe quedarse solos-dijo arqueando una ceja-.

-No, nos importa-dijo Ryuuzaki-.¿verdad Sayumi?

-Eh…si, si anda a comprar tranquila

-Esta bien-dijo Satsuki vemos en el salón ¡Adiós!

_¡Waaa! ¿Ahora qué hago?, Satsuki me dejo sola con Ryuuzaki, no, esta bien Sayumi cálmate…_

-y…¿qué tal tu primer día en Ourin?-dijo Ryuuzaki-.

-Estuvo bien-dije …esta tal Berry...

-Ah, es asi todos los años

-¿Enserio?.

-Si, siempre trata así alas personas.

-Por Dios, esa tipa es de lo peor-exclame enfurecida-.

-Bueno-dijo tratando de casi acaba el receso y tenemos que volver.

-¡Oh!-dije rápido pasa el tiempo cuando alguien se divierte.

Ryuuzaki sonrió y se fue.

_Ay…que lindo es cuando sonrí_e, ¡ya! Basta no pienses en eso Sayumi.

Cuando entre en el salón, vi a Satsuki mirándome con una sonrisa burlona

-Y…¿qué tal te fue con Ryuuzaki?.

-Eh…bueno muy bien, supongo.

-Uyy…así que bien-dijo arqueando una ceja-.¿ya se hicieron amigos?.

-Bueno, cierto, ¿en qué salón esta él?.

-¡Oh!-dijo el está en el salón 1-B, pero…¿Por qué el interés?.

-No pienses quería saber.

De repente entro el profesor Kotaro y dio un anuncio.

ya deben de saber los alumnos antiguos, siempre se les da una fiesta de bienvenida a los alumnos nuevos, y esa fiesta es mañana, así que pueden venir con su ropa de diario si quieren

-¡Que bien!-susurro Satsuki-.¿con que ropa vas a venir mañana, Sayu?

-Bueno-le lo sé todavía.

De repente sonó el timbre y todos salieron.

-Umm…entonces será una sorpresa para mañana-exclamo nos vemos mañana ¡Adiós, Sayu!.

-Nos vemos mañana, Satsuki-grite agitando la mano-.

-Así que, sorpresa ¿no?-dijo alguien desde atrás-.

-Eh-dije un poco sorprendida-.¡oh!, eres tu Ryuuzaki

-Ja, ja-dijo sonriendo-.¿a quién mas esperarías?

-A nadie más-dije devolviéndole la ¿tú qué haces por aquí?, si esta es la salida para el salón 2-B

-Bueno-dijo un poco a que salieran Satsuki y tú.

_¡Kya!, nos estaba esperando, que lindo es…_

-¡Oh!, mira qué hora es-dije me tengo que ir.

Escapando de Ryuuzaki, corrí hacia afuera, pero antes de poder escapar Ryuuzaki me agarro del brazo y me susurro al oído.

-Bien entonces, nos vemos mañana Sayu.

_¡Me dijo Sayu!, ¡Me dijo Sayu!._

Apenas pude zafarme, escape toda roja como un tomate dejando a Ryuuzaki parado en una esquina de la puerta principal.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, encontré el almuerzo listo en la cocina.

_Que raro, donde estará mi madre._

Había una nota en el refrigerador bien pegada con un imán de carita feliz-típico de mi madre-.

"Sayu, vuelvo a las 6:00 tu almuerzo está en la mesa, si algo ocurre llámame al celular y si no contesto, llama al celular de tu tía deje el número anotado en la agenda.

Besos, Mami."

_Bueno, sola y aburrida en casa…Umm ¿Qué tal si hago un "Ladies Night"? solo para mí, no que idea tan loca._

Durante todo ese tiempo me puse a pensar que podía ponerme para mañana, si un vestido femenino, un jean casual o una falda coqueta.

Pasaron unos minutos y sonó la puerta, era mi madre y después de contarle todo lo que paso hoy-exceptuando la salida vergonzosa-. Solo atino a sonreír y decir.

-Bueno, anda como te sientas más có esa tu nueva amiga Satsuki te arreglara un poquito allá en la preparatoria, y no te preocupes por esa tal Berry, solo es una niña engreída.

-Si, tienes razón mamá-dije por escucharme.

-Ja, ja-dijo riendo-.¿cuando no lo he hecho?.

-Hay mamá, tu y tus preguntas, bueno tengo que prepararme para mañana.

-Esta bien, yo me quedo acá un rato mas, tengo que solucionar algunas cosas.

"_Solucionar algunas cosas", eso no es típico de ella._

-Emm…¿algunas cosas?-dije preocupada-.¿puedo saber cuáles son?

-No te preocupes por eso-dijo anda a descansar, que de eso después te vas a enterar.

Lo mejor ahora, era hacerle caso a mi madre, aunque cada vez que tenía que "solucionar algunas cosas", eran deudas o sino problemas de otro tipo, pero mi madre siempre salía bien de esas situaciones, aunque en esta ocasión su cara parecía más angustiada que las otras veces.

-Ok, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Sayu.

* * *

><p>Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, por eso es tan simple x3 ademas de que me costo horrores subirlo xD espero que tenga una buena primera impresion ^w^<p>

Cambiando de tema, como ya se habran dado cuenta, la historia trata sobre una chica, Sayumi en este caso. Los personajes (Menos Berry y otra chica que va a aparecer luego) son mios, el nombre de la preparatoria es de Ouran High School Host Club (en un capitulo mensionaron a Ourin Public High School), si se preguntaban porque les puse nombres japoneses es porque me gustan mucho, nose cuantos capitulos pueda llegas a tener esta historia, ademas de que son muy cortos, asi que los dejo con este capitulo.

Saludos. ^w^


End file.
